Sunburn
by Vickysg1
Summary: Sunburns are not fun, but there's always something else to do when you have one... [JohnElizabeth]


Sunburn

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: romance

Summary: Sunburns are not fun, but there's always something else to do when you have one

Season/Sequel: future season

Spoilers: Sunday (3-17)

Rating: NC-17

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: This fic was written for Ankareeda as a thank you fic! She gave me 'sunburn' as a prompt and Sparky as pairing. But of course, she seems to have a bad influence on my Muse and the fic became this points to fic.

You have a go !

"I hate you."

"No, Elizabeth. Remember you said you loved me."

"I might, but right now, I hate you," she said, lying on her stomach on the bed. "I have sunburns all over my back and it's your fault."

"And how so?" John asked, massaging her skin with some moisturizer.

"You're the one who had wanted to come here in the first place."

"I didn't hear you complain at the time."

She didn't answer but he heard her groan. Smiling, he leant towards her and dropped kisses on her neck and shoulders, his hands never stopping their work on her back. He heard her moan at his ministrations and smiled against her skin. He started to nuzzle her cheek and she turned her head, giving him access to her lips. He took them in a possessive kiss, and removing his hands from her back, he helped her turn around.

As soon as her back came in contact with the bed, she gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Sorry," John said, helping her to sit up.

"It's ok. It's just the friction with the sheets. It'll be better in a few days."

"Maybe we should have stayed in Atlantis like we had decided at first," John continued, looking sheepish.

"What? And miss out on our honeymoon being paid by the President, no matter where we wanted to go?" she joked and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I should have probably put a sunscreen with a higher SPF. After all, it's been a while since I've last been able to take some time to get a tan."

"And you definitely can't go back out in the sun with this sunburn, it wouldn't be safe," he added with a sly smile.

"Oh really? And what do you suggest we could do instead?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and returning his smile.

"I might have an idea or two."

He wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled, but soon stopped when his lips captured hers. With his hands on her hips, he brought her closer to him, until she had no other choice than to straddle him. She groaned as her bare breasts came in contact with his t-shirt, the friction it created sending tingles all over her body.

John brought one of his hands between them and started to knead her breast. His lips left hers and nuzzled her neck before going down towards her breasts. While his hand was still busied with one of them, his mouth attacked the other. He sucked the nipple in his mouth hard and she moaned; he always knew how to make her feel good. Her hands went in his hair, and she maintained a slight pressure, trying to make sure that he wouldn't stop his ministrations. When he was done with her breasts, he fell down on his back, bringing her with him.

He tried to push her skirt past her hips but she batted her hands away, a seductive smile on her face; it was her turn to have fun with him, and he knew better than to complain. Actually, the look he was giving her told her that he was releasing control in her hands; she smiled, knowing that both of them would enjoy this very much.

She kissed him slowly, pushing her hips slightly into his, making him groan in her mouth. She could feel the beginning of his erection through his shorts and smiled against his lips; she loved the way he reacted to her. She pressed harder against his groin, and this time he had to break the kiss to take a much needed breath.

"Elizabeth," he gasped, "you're trying to kill me…"

"If I were, believe me it wouldn't feel so good for you," she whispered, her teeth nipping on the lobe of his ear.

She heard him suck in a breath before she moved to nip the skin of his neck; it would probably leave a mark but she didn't care. When she reached the rim of his t-shirt, she groaned a bit before her hands went to remove it. He helped her and then his hands returned on her hips, drawing circles there. Elizabeth's mouth returned to his chest, nipping and then soothing the offended skin with kisses.

Her lips trailed kisses down his torso and stopped when they came in contact with the waistband of his shorts. She looked up at him with a naughty smile before sliding them off his legs, taking his boxers with them. She crawled back up his body and kissed him. He tried to strip her off her skirt again but she stopped him.

"Huh huh," she said, shaking her head. "You'll have to wait for that." She leant back and sat on his erection, and John couldn't help but thrust upwards.

"You're so evil, Mrs Sheppard."

"I aim to please," she teased him.

Teasing; in the year or so that they had been together, she had come to love these moments in their lovemaking, no matter who did the teasing. But she could see in his eyes that soon he would take no more teasing. And she definitely didn't want it to be over too soon. Kissing him one last time, she stood up and removed her skirt and panties. She waited as he took in her naked body, a look mixing love and lust in his eyes.

Finally, she straddled his hips, but when he tried to push her down his erection, she stopped him; she had just one more thing left to do. Slowly, she reached out and brushed a thumb on the head of his penis, making it twitch. Her hand ran down the length, barely touching. All the while, her eyes stayed fixed on his face, wanting to see his reactions to her touch despite the fact that she knew them already.

His own eyes remained open despite the urge he felt to close them. But he wanted to watch her, not only feel her moves but watch them. As her hand left him, his eyes searched hers and he could see the wicked smile on her face. He could feel the moisture between her legs where she sat on him; she was more than ready. She leant towards him and kissed him thoroughly as she sank onto his penis, his hands guiding her. They both gasped in the kiss at the sensation as she started to rock slightly against him.

Breathless, she broke the kiss and sat up. Grabbing the hands that were resting on her hips, she linked her fingers with his. She drew him towards her, helping him sat up in turn. They were narrowed in their movements, but she loved this position; she could be close to him but still be in control of their lovemaking.

"I love you," she whispered, her lips inches away from his.

"I know. I love you too." He closed the final distance and kissed her. His hands went in her hair, tangling in her curls. It was longer than when he first laid eyes on her, and he was glad that she had let it grow; he loved combing it with his fingers or just running a hand in them.

They rested their forehead against the other's as their gazes locked. Their breathings were ragged and John knew he would come soon, he could feel it; she had way too much fun in teasing him earlier. But he wouldn't let go until he was sure she would come with him. One of his hands left her hair and moved down their bodies. Once it had reached its destination, it brushed once, twice. It was all she needed.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck and started to tremble in his arms, crying out. He soon followed, moaning and groaning.

Exhausted, he collapsed back on the bed, bringing her with him. It took them a few minutes to catch their breath, but they didn't move, neither wanting to let go of the other. Her fingers were drawing circles on his chest, while his hands were on her back, massaging it softly.

"Next time, we'll stay in Atlantis, locked in our quarters."

"Because you're planning on getting married again?" he asked, a hint of surprise and feigned hurt in his voice.

"You know what I mean," she sighed, smacking him lightly, and indeed he knew.

"I kind of can't believe we're married," he said after a few minutes, taking her left hand in his right and kissing her wedding band and engagement ring. "I mean, after we had to reschedule it twice because of Michael and the Asurans…"

"I know. It still feels surreal. I don't think we could have done it without our friends though. I think I would have lost it if they hadn't been there."

"And it was a small wedding, just our closest friends and well, your family. Could you imagine what it would have been to reschedule everything twice if we had over a hundred people invited?"

"We would have eloped," she stated. "No matter how angry my mother would have been, we would have."

"We should have thought about that at first," he joked and she couldn't help but giggle. No matter what they were saying, they wouldn't have had their wedding any other way. He could still remember what he had first thought when he saw her in her white dress. She had been gorgeous and he had kept repeating that to her throughout the whole ceremony and the small reception that had followed.

"How did it go?" she asked quietly after a while.

"What?"

"Your first wedding," she simply said.

They had never really talked about it. He had told her in the early days of their relationship that he had been married, and hadn't been surprised that she had known already, after all she had access to his file, but besides that, they had never tackled the subject. But he could understand her curiosity now that they were married.

"There's not much to say about it. I asked her to marry me, she said yes, we got married and less than a year later, we were divorced."

"John…," she sighed.

"We never should have gotten married in the first place," he admitted. "She was my girlfriend all through high school. When we went to college, we started living together in my apartment. She talked about marriage a few times; not too seriously to not frighten me, but enough for me to know that she was really thinking about it. So when her birthday came, I bought a ring and proposed to her. She of course agreed, and two months later, we were married. In Vegas. Let's just say her family hadn't liked it at the time. Six months after that, I started talking about wanting to join the USAF. We argued about it, she said I just wanted to get away from her and that I had found the perfect opportunity. I joined anyway and we filed for separation just after. It would have never worked out anyway, we were too different."

"We are different."

"No," he reassured her, kissing her head. "We might think differently sometimes, but you and I are just the same. We want the best for those we love, we're both ready to fight for it, we put the well-being of the City before our own. And we love each other, that's the more important."

"You didn't love her?"

"I thought I loved her and that she loved me, but I was in the wrong obviously."

"Don't say that. You loved each other at one point, otherwise you wouldn't have lived together or gotten married."

"I guess you're right. Enough talk about this. What did she say again?"

"'All that matters is right now'," she quoted her other self.

"Right, that's the one. We should follow her advice and stop thinking about the past to concentrate on the moment being."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Well…," he trailed off, and guessing what he might be thinking, she pushed herself up and hovered over him.

"Again?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No," she admitted, lowering her head to kiss him.

"How's your back?" he asked, between kisses

"It feels hot from the sunburn, but I'll survive. Now, why do I have the feeling that we won't leave this room often?"

"I don't know what you mean," he replied as he rolled over so that he was on top.

Elizabeth hissed slightly has her back made contact with the sheets, but she quickly reassured him with a smile; she would be fine. He looked deeply in her eyes as she started stroking his hairy chest with her hands.

"I love you, Mr Weir," she said with a huge smile.

"Very funny," he said, capturing her lips with his.

Fini.


End file.
